


Hell above

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Also this could be triggering, But could be if you want it to be, It wasnt meant to be that way though, NO DEATHS, Not that its long enough for that anyway, Other, This here is the trigger warning, This isnt a ship, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is scared and alone. She doesn't feel like she belongs. Can she be showed that home is where the heart is? Or will she follow the path fear into darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell above

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't ship mergana but I was listening to the peirce the veil song and felt like it could fit for them. I might update some other stories soon too. Okay that's it.

Morgana was forced back into reality with the strength of having a bucket of ice water dumped on you. Shaking and covered in a cold sweat. The iron cold grip of fear still surrounded her. Every time she closed her eyes she could still see it. Uther looking down on her in disdain. Giving the signal to set her pyre on fire. Gwen crying. Her “friends” looking at her with hate. She took a few deep breaths. It didn't help. The walls were closing in on her and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to get out. She couldn't stay here, but there was nowhere for her to go. She would be alone but what choice did she have. Nobody wanted her here anyway. Why should she stay in a place where she had to beg for love? Her mind was made up. She was leaving. She climbed out of bed and put on her riding outfit. Similar to what she wore when she went to help Merlin in Ealdor. Her heart clenched. Merlin. She wasn't sure what it was about him. She hadn't known him that long but felt a connection to him that she hadn't felt with anyone else in her life. He felt like family. Like home. Morgana shook her head. She had no home. She could probably never have one. Not when she was… She shook her head again. She was not a monster. She could have happiness. She deserved it like everyone else. She just needed to find a place where she was understood. She grabbed her cloak. It was time to go.

The halls were silent as she stuck to the shadows. Tiptoeing in the darkness had never been easier. Maybe it was all the adrenaline running through her veins, or maybe it was her magic. Heightening her senses and guiding her. She trusted in it. It was closer than her friends and wrapped around her. Suddenly she felt a shift in her powers, causing her to pause. She heard footsteps. Lots of them. The guards were coming. _Coming for her._ She felt the fear once again surround her. Her magic was starting to burn under her skin. Seeping from her pores. She didn't know what was happening but she wasn't scared. Not much anyway. Suddenly she felt lighter.She closed her eyes, and felt it exploded around her.

* * *

 

Merlin woke with a start. He felt magic. Alot of it. Almost like a small grenade but without all the havoc. He crawled from under his sheets. It was Morgana’s magic. He pulled on a pair of boots and his cloak. He peaked out his room and saw that Gaius was still asleep. He shut the door and closed his eyes. He sent his magic into the ground and let it expand, searching for his kin. He picked up a trace that lead to the forest outside of Camelot. He open his mouth, and from his lips poured the words of old. He wouldn't lose Morgana to the darkness. He was going to save her.

* * *

 When Morgana opened her eyes she was surrounded by pines. Majestic with their height and the way the moonlight shown on them. She began walking, and even though she was no longer in the castle, still felt uneasy. She could feel a part of herself crying. Telling her she was making a mistake, and to go back. She couldn't though. Not when she was already so far. She paused. _What was she doing?_

“Morgana!” a voice called. She spun around and found Merlin, looking like he just rolled out of bed. Maybe he did, but it didn't make any sense.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him, feigning a confidence she didn't feel.

“I could ask you the same.” Merlin retorted an easy smile on his face. She could run. She could lie, but not really. Not to Merlin. Not when he was looking so friendly and trusting.

“I'm going to find my home.” she told him. And it was true. She wasn't welcomed here. The grin slid off of Merlin's face.

“You are home Morgana.” he said, all seriousness. It made Morgana's chest squeeze.

“No. I'm not. I'm leaving and you can't stop me.” She said shaking her head. She hoped Merlin would get the hint and just go back to his bed in Camelot. Maybe should would even wright him. Instead however, he took a bold step forward.

“I'm won't let you. Why Morgana?” Merlin asked. Morgana's eyes began to prick as Merlin once again showed his loyalty.

“I have to. You don't understand. You could never understand.” Morgana could feel her magic moving again. Just under the surface of her fingertips, ready for her call. She moved her hands behind her back.

“Try me.” Merlin said as he took three more large steps. Morgana involuntarily took a step back. Her frustration was beginning to rise. Why couldn't merlin ever leave something alone?

“Merlin.” Morgana said and was very much aware of how close her voice sounded to pleaing. Merlin took another step and that was it, she couldn't control it anymore. She dropped to her knees as her magic buzzed around her. She wondered how she looked to Merlin. Crying on her knees, her eyes undoubtedly golden. His jaw hardened just a bit and it killed her. This was it then.

* * *

Merlin stared at Morgana and watched as she dropped to the ground. Her magic wrapping around her like a shield. _Like a blanket_. Morgana looked so small curled in on herself. So lost. He could have helped her so she wouldn't have turned into this shell. He did nothing. Merlin felt his anger rising. Stupid dragon. Morgana withdrew into herself evenmore. He took a step closer. “Stay back!” she yelled, her magic swirling around her. “Stay away from me.” her voice was barely a whisper and she sounded so broken. Merlin wanted to help put her back together again. Her magic lunged for him and his eyes glew gold, effectively stopping her attack. Morgana's eyes grew wide.

“Y-you!” she stuttered as she stood up. All I could do was nod. Her features were one of shock before they turned dark. She let out a cry and in response her magic once again tried to attack Merlin, seeming to find him the danger. Merlin countered all her attacks all the while getting closer. It seemed the more he moved toward her the more magic came from her person. This had to end. Merlin let his own magic free and it engulfed her. Morgana cried out, almost as if in pain. Her magic snapped back to her and flashed around her in black and dark blue lightning. A sharp contrast to the honey light of Merlin's own magic. He watched as she tried to fight his power, but it was obvious in the way her shoulders were beginning to sag that she knew she couldn't overpower him. He saw as she stopped struggling and he let his magic pulse around her. Her tears stopped falling and she looked almost at peace as she let the waves wash over her. She closed her eyes and relaxed, and in that time merlin finally closed the rest of the distance between them. When she opened her eyes again they were back to their bright green.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But if you come home with me, I promise to tell you everything. I could teach you. What I know anyway. We could learn together.” Merlin told her. Morgana searched his face. She seemed to have found her answer as she gave a nod. She wiped her eyes and a smile, a real, genuine smile, ran across her face. Merlin reached out and pulled her into a hug. “I promise. You’ll never feel alone again.” Merlin whispered in her ear. Morgana hugged him back.


End file.
